If This Was A Movie
by fearless523
Summary: Blaire Williams is young, beautiful...and has a three year old? What happens when she meets James Maslow? Will she spill about her real life, or put on an act? JamesXOC. Read and Review!


** Hey guys! I know I've been kind of…MIA lately, but I've just been super busy! But, you should be happy because this is a new story! Yay! And it's a collab with anotherday13! We're really excited about this, but we can't promise an update every week. We're busy peeps!**

** Review!**

_This shouldn't be happening to me. No, not me, Blaire Williams. It should be happening to someone who wasn't popular or had money. I'm an icon. Well, __**was **__an icon. Now I was going to be ugly and fat and held down._

_ That's right, I'm pregnant, and being kicked out of my own house. And I was only seventeen. It didn't hit me until now that my life was going to be horrible for the next nine months, and every day after that. Where was I going to live? How was I going to support myself, much less this baby? Was I even going to finish school?_

_ I broke out into tears, and walked over to my closet and threw all my clothes into a few oversized, expensive bags. _

_ How could my parents do this to me? I was their favorite daughter! They never cared about what I did before, so why should they start now?_

_ It was late now, almost one am, and I had to be out of here by morning- that was the last thing they said to me. No tough love or warnings. Just that I couldn't be living here anymore._

_ Within the next five minutes, I had four bags full of clothes, and another that had make-up and shampoo and soap and hair products. I figured I mind as well get everything I could now since I wouldn't be coming back here. I stripped the comforter off my bed, then the sheets and folded them up into a random box in my closet._

_ My mascara was running down my face, and my blonde hair was falling out of its ponytail, strands falling into my eyes._

_ This was it. A new beginning._

_ I put the last few little things into another box, deciding against my expensive material things, but I did put a few pieces of jewelry into the fancy white cloth jewelry bag I got for my thirteenth birthday. I may not be the smartest when it came to the books, but I had some common sense, and I knew I could sell these for a quick buck when I needed it later on._

_ I put all my boxes and bags into the trunk and backseat of my nice, reasonable silver car, then went back into the house to grab my purse off the kitchen counter._

_ I opened it up and pulled out the thick, gray Volcom wallet from inside of it, then popped it open. _

_ No credit cards._

_ My parents must have taken them out. All I had left was an old library card from when I was seven, and three hundred dollars in the zippered pocket. It was emergency money, and I would definitely need it. I went over to the cookie jar next to the fridge, and lifted the top, hoping my dad had put money in it._

_ I lifted out a wad of green bills, then counted it. 700 dollars. That would have to do. I stuffed it into my purse, knowing no one would ever find me, then headed out into the night._

_ The journey starts now._

"Chase, come on, mommy's tired," I sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch.

I'd been on my own for three years now, and what a journey it had been so far. I was now living in a tiny apartment, working practically non-stop and trying to get online classes done. I'd gotten my high school diploma not too long ago, and now I was trying college courses, but it was hard. I worked at a crappy job from noon until eight, I had six classes I was trying to do, and a three year old to take care of.

Money was extremely tight, and it was all for Chase. I hadn't bought anything for myself since I left my parents' house, learning fast that there wasn't enough money for the two of us. It didn't bother me because he was my angel, and I wouldn't change anything.

I hadn't seen or heard from my parents since I left. And after I left, I quickly learned how much I depended on them. At first, I'd cry at night because I couldn't do _anything_. But, I got down the basic skills and now I was practically a wizard at cooking, laundry and all that other "mommy stuff" that Chase calls it.

I didn't talk to many of my high school friends either. I didn't have time for socialization, and when I did, I was always too tired to go out, or find someone who was willing to spend a night out with me, so I just stayed in with Chase.

Thankfully, I did have one friend who watched Chase while I was at work, and he called her Aunt Carlie. She was probably my closest friend, and she offered to watch Chase for no pay at all, which I was extremely grateful for.

I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair, just wanting to go to bed, but Chase refused to calm down. He was the sweetest little thing, with thick blonde hair and brown eyes.

His eyes were really the only thing he got from his father, who I didn't speak to. It was a mistake that I ever agreed to do anything with that guy, and I regret my horrible relationship with him. But I definitely didn't regret Chase.

My little boy changed my life. I had to thank him for that, even though he wouldn't understand.

As far as relationships go, I wasn't interested. One because of my pre-Chase days, and two because a relationship was too much for me right now. I had so much going on, and drama with a boyfriend wasn't something I was looking for.

They all seemed to be too needy, and then once they found out I had a small child, they wanted no part of me. I had people tell me I didn't look like a mother, which was why a guy looked at me in the first place, because I was still "hot" but then they figured out my real life and it was too much for them.

"Chase, come on," I said, a little more strictly this time, but his playing didn't cease. I walked over to him, then picked him up, despite his squeals.

"No!" he said.

"Sorry sweetie but it's almost eight thirty, you should've been in bed by now."

I took him into his tiny room that was painted a cream color, like the rest of the apartment, then laid him down in his bed, and when he tried to get up, I gave him a look. Chase giggled, and I smiled at him, then pulled the blankets up to his chin, the way he had to have them.

"Night sweetie," I said, kissing his forehead. "I love you." I made sure his blinds were closed tightly, then turned on the fish nightlight next to his bed.

"I love you too, mommy," he said. I smiled to myself, not even knowing I could adore this little boy so much, then closed his door behind me.

I went into my bedroom, then changed into my pajamas before lying down in bed. I didn't bother trying to get any schoolwork done, or really anything for that matter. I just laid there in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

Outside my window, despite how tight I tried to get the blinds, I could still see orange in the distance, the lights of LA bright as always. I could hear horns blaring, and I wondered how Chase could sleep through the craziness of a big city only about two and a half miles away.

Maybe we should move somewhere not as big, where living was cheaper and I could possibly get a better job.

Look at me, twenty years old and I had all these things to think about. I was sure ninety-nine point nine percent of other people my age didn't have a care in the world, doing whatever they wanted whenever. Eight thirty was the waking hour for all the people around my age, while for me it was the sleeping hour.

I felt a few tears run down my cheek, and I forced myself to stop. I had to stay strong no matter what, even if Chase wasn't around to see my breakdown.

He was my everything, and I was his. The world was a tough place, and he was all I had, the only person who would support me.

If only he had a father to support myself and him. Someone who could hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I could tell myself that, but it was never the same.


End file.
